That's Enough!
by CeCdancer
Summary: Snotlout and the twins used to tease Hiccup...a lot. These are just typical days for him, before he became Berk's newest hero...
1. Troublemakers

**This is a special one-shot request from Guest (#2).**

**I hope you enjoy this little bit from Hiccup's childhood!**

* * *

"What's the matter _Useless_? Afraid of a little _swim_?" Snotlout jeered.

Eight year old Hiccup stared out into the open sea, "...No," he said quietly, slightly shuffling backwards.

Snotlout scoffed as the twins grabbed him by his arms, "Please don't!" Hiccup begged.

Ruffnut got in his face, "Aww, is widdle Hiccup scared?" she taunted.

Tuffnut laughed as they harshly threw him into an old row boat. Three three children then pushed the boat out to sea, but not before removing everything inside of it, "...What are you doing?!" Hiccup cried as he faced them, "How am I supposed to get back?!"

Tuffnut chuckled, "You could swim," he said.

"...Or we could just get your father," Snotlout taunted.

Hiccup paled, "NO!" he screamed, "Don't get my father! Please!"

The three children looked at each other and nodded, "See ya!" Ruffnut yelled as they ran towards Berk.

Hiccup frantically looked down into the ocean, tilting the boat slightly. He gasped and jumped back in, only to have the boat rock the other way. He sniffed and curled up into a ball, hoping that someone (other than his father...or his Uncle Spitelout...or anyone on Berk) would find him.

* * *

"Chief Stoick! Chief Stoick!" the twins chanted.

"Uncle Stoick!" Snotlout shouted, banging on the chief's door.

Stoick opened the door tiredly and looked down, "What's the matter, children," he yawned.

The three children looked at each other slyly, "It's Hiccup!" Tuffnut cried, grabbing the Chief's attention.

"...What about him?" Stoick sighed.

Snotlout panted, "He took an old rowboat out to sea!" he cried, "...We tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen!"

Stoick slapped his face, "Where did you see him?!" he asked.

"Over there, by that little beach," Snotlout said, innocently pointing in the wrong direction.

Stoick groaned and grabbed his helmet, "If anybody sees him before I get to him, tell him to come straight home," he said, "I need to have...another word with him," he grunted.

"Yes Chief!" the three children shouted.

"Very good," Stoick said as he unknowingly marched in the _wrong_ direction.

...

The moment Stoick was out of sight, the three children snickered and high-fived each other in victory.

"He always falls for it!" chuckled Tuffnut.

"Isn't it great?!" Ruffnut added.

"Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!" Snotlout chanted.

The twins stared at him, "What was that?" they asked.

Snotlout puffed out hs chest, "My dad made that chant _just_ for me!" he boasted, "Isn't it awesome?!" he said.

"Wow..." the twins awed.

"I know," Snotlout said, "I know."

Just then, the other two children in the village joined them, "What are you doing?" Astrid asked.

"Just kicking some butt," Snotlout boasted.

Fishlegs gasped, "Don't say bad words, Snotlout!"

Snotlout scoffed, "Shut up, Fishlegs," he spat.

Fishlegs cowered slightly and hid behind Astrid, who rolled her eyes, "...We saw you talking to the Chief," she said, "What's going on? I hope you're not getting Hiccup in trouble again," she sighed.

"Pfft us? No way! We have much better things to do then play around with that toothpick!" Snotlout huffed.

"Uhh, Snotlout?" Tuffnut said, looking over said boy's head.

"Not now Tuff," Snotlout said, glaring Astrid down.

Ruffnut gasped, "SNOTLOUT!" Tuffnut screamed.

Snotlout spun around, "WHAT!?" he breathed.

The twins pointed behind him, so he turned around and...

"Hide!" he hissed, darting into the bushes.

The twins each grabbed Astrid and Fishlegs and pulled them into the bush.

"What are we doing here?!" Astrid said.

"Shhhh!" the three children hushed.

Astrid and Fishlegs shared a look of confusion before looking at what the others were so interested in.

"...How **dare** you take a boat without anyone's permission!" Stoick hollered, alerting everyone in the village.

"But dad, I didn't-" Hiccup whimpered, subconsciously rubbing his hands together.

Stoick scoffed, "Snotlout and the twins told me they saw you with their own eyes," he said.

Hiccup mumbled something inaudible, squeezing his hands tightly.

"What did you say," Stoick asked dangerously.

Hiccup sighed, "...I'm...sorry," he said, hanging his head.

"Well 'sorry' isn't going to cut it!" he yelled, grabbing Hiccup by the ear, "Stay inside," he said, "Otherwise you're really going to regret it," he whispered.

Hiccup bit his lip as his father pushed him in and slammed the door behind him. He ran up to his room and threw himself onto his bed, "Viking's don't cry...Viking's don't cry...Viking's don't cry," he muttered as the silent tears started to fall.

...

Astrid glared daggers at Snotlout, "Now look what you've done!" she whispered.

"Ha! That little twig won't tell, _if_ he knows what's good for him," he scoffed, "Come on you two," he said to the twins, "Let's go..._plan_," he said wickedly.

The twins nodded eagerly and ran after him, leaving Fishlegs and Astrid alone in the bush.

"...Someday, Hiccup is going to get those three back," Astrid said through gritted teeth, "Or else I'm going to have to make him!"

"That's a little too harsh, don't you think?" asked Fishlegs.

"Snotlout deserves it," she said, looking after the descending children, "...They all do."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yes, yes they do :)**

***Are there any other requests for one-shots that you would like me to do?**


	2. Professional Dragon Slayer

**I wasn't going to add anymore one-shots, but since many people enjoyed this; I decided to continue on with the little snippets from Hiccup's childhood.**

**(This request is from the same Guest #2)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"It will work!" Hiccup called out after the dispersing children, "…It just _has_ to…" he mumbled.

Six-year old Hiccup had been experimenting with Gobber's metal scraps earlier, and he had used them to make his very own dragon trap. He held up his invention—what we now would use to trap wild animals—and beamed, "I'm gonna show my daddy," he grinned, "I'm gonna show him that I'm going to be the best dragon trapper in the entire world!" he shouted, running off into the forest.

* * *

Stoick sighed heavily as he clomped his way into the forge, "Evening Gobber," he yawned, "I'm here to collect—I mean, get Hiccup."

Gobber's eyebrows lifted, "What'd you mean Stoick?" he asked.

Stoick glanced up at his friend, "Hiccup?" he asked, "…My son?" he said.

"I _know_ who he is…I meant, what do you mean 'you're here to collect him'?" Gobber asked, "He left almost three hours ago!"

Stoick was now wide-awake, "**What**?!" he bellowed, "And you didn't think to tell me about this?!"

Gobber cringed, "I thought he had run home…or something…" Gobber said.

"This is Hiccup we're talking about; I don't think he's going to just _run home_," Stoick breathed.

Gobber chuckled nervously, "He couldn't have gone very far…why don't we go look for him?" he suggested.

"Nah..I think he can survive the dark, cold night alone…OF COURSE WE'RE GOING TO GO LOOK FOR HIM!" Stoick yelled, grabbing his friend by the scruff of his neck, "And _**you're**_ coming with me."

Gobber swallowed, "Way ahead of you…Chief."

* * *

Hiccup quietly tip-toed through the forest, "If I could just catch even a little dragon…then I'm sure my daddy would want to be around me more…" he said, his voice full of determination.

He heard the leaves rustle beside him.

He jumped.

He swallowed, "I am not afraid…I am not afraid…I am **not** afraid!" he said, glancing at the darkening sky.

He bit his lip, "I wish my daddy was here…" he said, shaking his head, "No! I have to do this…by myself," he added quietly.

He gingerly set his trap down onto the ground, placing a few leaves on top of it; so it could cama—camo—cam…the thing that makes it hide in its' surroundings. He took a deep breath, took a few steps back, and admired his work. Heck, even Gobber hadn't made a trap as small as this! Hiccup grinned; now, if only a dragon would just—

A little green head poked out of a bush, momentarily surprising the boy. Hiccup threw himself behind a tree to observe…

The dragon—a Terrible Terror, he assumed—slowly walked toward his trap, smelling the fish that had been placed there earlier. Hiccup held his breath as the dragon came closer…closer…and…

"I did it!" Hiccup gasped, emerging from his hiding spot. He ran towards his trap to admire his first succesful invention-

The dragon was squealing and unnaturally twisting his body, trying to free himself. Hiccup could have sworn he saw a pleading look in the little dragons' eyes. Hiccup shook that thought off, 'Dragon's don't have emotions! Why else would they come and do everything that they please?' he father once said.

Hiccup stood over the defenseless dragon, who was starting to slow down his movements. Hiccup swallowed, why did he feel so bad for this dragon? Sure he wanted to impress his father…but did it have to be like this?

All thoughts and dreams of becoming a professional dragon slayer vanished as he bent down and extended his hand, "It's okay little dragon…" he cooed, "I'm going to get you out of here…" he said, releasing the trap.

The little dragon stared up at his savior blankly. He didn't dare budge, unsure of what this..._human_ was capable of; although his..._savior_ was only lamely swatting his hands in his direction, shouting the words "shoo!"...or something. The dragon slowly backed away, then bolted; not bothering to look over his shoulder again.

Hiccup sighed and slowly stood up, not bothering to pick up his broken trap. He began trudging back to the village, bracing himself for the humiliation Snotlout and the twins were going to throw at him.

* * *

"Where could he have gone? Where is he?!" Stoick yelled, whacking the branches out of his path.

"Um, Stoick? Taking your frustration out on the trees isn't going to help very much…" Gobber said.

Stoick whirled around, "Then would you rather have me use you?!" he yelled.

Gobber swallowed, "On second thought…the trees are the perfect choice…"

Stoick sighed in exasperation, "We have to find him before—"

"Find who?" Hiccup asked.

"We're looking for Hiccup, he disappeared a few hours ago," Gobber said.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "Um…Gobber?" he asked, gesturing to himself.

Gobber gasped, "Stoick! I've found him!"

Stoick ran over, "Hiccup!" he said, puling his son into a hug, "Don't you ever do that again! You hear me?" he said.

Hiccup hung his head, "Sorry daddy…" he said, "I just...wanted to make you proud of me…so I tried to catch a dragon, but—"

"You did?" Stoick cut him off, "Well done Hiccup, well done!" he praised, slapping his son on the back.

"Stoick…" Gobber started.

"Not now, Gobber," Stoick said, "Come on son, let's go to the Great Hall and celebrate!" he said, leaving a dumbfounded blacksmith behind.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Gobber cried.

Hiccup slightly grinned-

Maybe his "failed" invention, wasn't such a failure after all.

* * *

**Requests?**

**Yes, I am still very busy…but I wanted to take a little break from studying.**


End file.
